


Wrong Kind of Heroes

by Serenade



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Post Gauda Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-28
Updated: 2003-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenade/pseuds/Serenade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon to Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Kind of Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the end of the series.

We're the wrong kind of heroes for your ill-conceived crusade:  
A band of convicts on the run--oh, what a crew we've made!  
We quarrel and we bicker, we're constantly in flight--  
Why should we stick together? Why should this be our fight?  
But you looked at this ragtag lot and saw what we could be.  
You put your trust in me.

I said you were a fool, I scorned you and I taunted,  
I mocked your moves at every turn, yet still you were undaunted.  
You had a dream and followed it, the light shone in your eyes--  
What kind of man has faith when the world is full of lies?  
Trust leads to betrayal, and fair promises deceive.  
I didn't dare believe.

I have no time for heroes--all I want is to survive.  
Wealth is the only power, and power keeps you alive.  
But you gave me a vision, and I gave you my word.  
What madness makes me risk so much for reasons so absurd?  
Vicarious heroism's a senseless game to play.  
Don't ask me why I stay.

Now here we are on Gauda Prime, and all the dreams fall down.  
The image I once had of you lies shattered on the ground.  
The doubt that I have long denied possesses me again.  
Have you decided you were wrong? Have you sold out your friends?  
I've followed you from hell to hope--was all this a mistake?  
You _can't_ betray me, Blake...


End file.
